


All But One

by Milliesarah16



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Celestial Kim Jongdae, Guardian Angels, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Whipped Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliesarah16/pseuds/Milliesarah16
Summary: There was all but one dying wish.Save him...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	All But One

“Almighty Celestial… I pray to you –“ Screams of terror sound throughout the temple, causing the trembling woman to cry out in fear; knowing her life is close to its end.

“- I pray to you! Spare my son! Protect him!” The sobbing woman moves aside her robes, revealing a gently wrapped in white baby. The babe senses his mother’s fear, quickly wailing in distress amidst the unknown chaos and slaughter of the people of Yevenia. The scared mother whispers comforting words into the forehead of her child, letting her tears drip onto his skin, before she’s pulling a golden dagger from her sleeve.

Holding the blade to her chest, she closes her eyes and speaks.

“I give my life for him.”

The weapon pierces her body with ease, blood tainting white with red as she collapses to the marbled floor, displaying grace even in moments of death.

Screams and threatening yells draw closer with every last breath the woman draws. As her vision begins to fail – as the ringing in her ears becomes deafening – she sees a figure. The figure stands proud, features set in a pitying frown, with an aura of light guiding it towards the crying baby. The figure’s skin glistens with stars and their eyes – a brilliant cyan blue – are wide as they flit between the dying mother and her son. The silken robes upon the figure, flow with an elegance unparalleled by any other. Dainty feet touch the ground just as snow white hands reach out to retrieve the awed child.

“T-thank you.” The woman utters; blood trailing down her cheek as she witnesses the figure turn towards her failing body. Only then does she see all of the figure – all off the man – and only then does she allow her eyes to close forever.

She can move on to the afterlife, knowing her son will be safe.

-

“Baekhyun! Get back here now!”

The boy’s head peaks out from behind the crate, spying his agitated guardian marching towards him with a cleaver in hand.

Hurriedly, the boy glances towards his co-conspirator and best friend – who is crouched next to him with a hand over his mouth to prevent his laughter from escaping – before a mischievous smirk graces his lips.

“Time to go.”

The two troublemakers jump from their hiding spot behind the wooden food crate, rounding the kitchen table before sprinting through the shack’s open door. The two boys twist and turn through disgruntled farmers and market goers, ignoring the feeble protests from pretentious elders who never grew accustomed to their antics.

“Byun! You’re in so much trouble!” His guardian screeches from the other side of the market’s ruckus. He knows he’ll be facing a world of torment when he returns home, yet he couldn’t resist; one sip of the delightful beverage and he just had to share it with his friend.

“How in ‘trouble’ are we, exactly?” His best friend questions, loudly, as they manage to break free from the crowd only to make a break for the forest.

“On a scale of one to ten? Ten.”

“Brilliant.”

The duo pass through rows of trees, that rustle in the subtle wind and grow beneath the unrelenting beams of sunlight. Branches snag their clothing and leaves catch in their windswept hair, but they keep going. The friends run until they reach the embankment leading down to rivulets of glistening water. The stream passes straight through the village, both males know this and turn left as to follow the path home. Only, a flash of pure white catches Baekhyun’s attention; stalling his movements until he’s left gasping for breath, shirt open to reveal his sweat slicked chest and hair rustled from the run, as he glances around to catch sight of the figure once more.

“Baekyun?” The other questions, confused by his friend’s actions.

“I, uh…”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I think I’ll rest here for a while. You go on.”

A deep frown rests on the other’s face, but he knows better than to argue with the older male, so he nods in confirmation before taking off in a run towards the town.

Waiting for his friend to be out of sight, Baekhyun takes a deep breath as he wanders towards the small collection of bushes he saw the figure in white pass through. Moving the plants aside, he finds himself in a small clearing. Never in his life, has he seen something so serene and peaceful. The ground is made from dried out clay and dirt, with sprinklings of sand covering the surface. It is bordered by birch trees with vibrant green grass at its bed, littered with patches of wild flowers that are rustled by all wildlife that passes through. Beyond the alcove is water as clear as the summer sky, that remains still and undisturbed by nature.

In awe at the Eden laid before him, Baekhyun takes a step forwards only to see a flitter of movement in the corner of his eye. His gaze follows the butterfly’s flight, its wings dainty and delicate in the gentle breeze, until it stops before his face. The creature beats its wings a few times before venturing towards the forest. What he sees then, has his breath catching in his throat and his heart skipping in delight at what’s before his very eyes.

The man is peeking out from the forest, half of his form hidden behind a tree as if to conceal something. A delicate, pale hand is placed carefully upon the surface of the tree. The skin is pristine and free from dirt, his nails shiny and clipped perfectly and are home to petit yet slim fingers that remain curled and relaxed against bark. The man’s face is like his hand – unmarred by life – and contains a peacefulness Baekhyun never knew existed. Deep brown eyes gaze at him with an emotion unbeknownst to him and the boy finds himself wishing to understand. A sudden gust of wind billows through the air, shifting the man’s dark locks of hair; settling across his forehead moments after into the perfect softness it had been before.

Baekhyun can’t conjure words, nor comprehend the sight before him, as the man deems it safe to fully emerge from the forest. Having been shielding by shadows, the clearing bleeds sunlight over his pale skin and brings a shine to his hair that is almost blinding. The man’s slender body is coated with materials of silk and chiffon, that flow seamlessly around him and shift with a grace unseen by anyone. Bare feet soundlessly tread upon the ground, the man’s movements creating an illusion as if he is drifting across the earth.

Never before has Baekhyun seen a more ethereal sight, remaining drawn into the other’s gaze until their breaths are mixing together between the short distance between them.

A kind smile slowly blossoms upon the man’s curled lips, as the figure in white raises a snow white, petite hand to brush a stray strand of white hair from the taller male’s sun kissed forehead. Baekhyun doesn’t shy away from the delicate touch, choosing to welcome the serenity emanating from the man before him.

Everything seems so familiar – so enticing and perfect – yet his mind can’t fathom a reason why.

“You are not afraid?” A soft voice wonders aloud. It takes a moment for Baekhyun to realise it came from the man. The sound was so soft, so smooth; as if kissed by a fairy’s lullaby, the perfect enchantment, the soundest harmony to the songs of the earth.

“Should I be?” He answers, his own words delivering a unsympathetic tremble that alerts the other to his nervous thoughts.

The man’s smile softens slightly, “only if you wish to be.”

Deep brown eyes twinkle with infinite galaxies, transporting the boy to an unknown world. He sees a crying woman placing a baby at the base of a statue, he sees a blinding figure in white save the child as the life of the woman fades away. He sees the child being carried through rings of stars before being taken to a village; scarred by the memories of war and death. He sees the village grow and flourish with renewed life, as the child grows under the watchful gaze of the people. He sees his own features blooming upon the child, sees his body develop before him. Tears fall from Baekhyun’s eyes, watching as he runs through the forest with Chanyeol. His body begins to shake with restrained cries, as he watches himself wander into the clearing where he finds the man in white peeking from the forest.

Baekhyun collapses to his knees, his head hung low as his tears are soaked into the earth. Gentle fingers sympathetically run through his hair, drawing him in to nestle against the man’s clothed stomach; only then does he let go, wetting the chiffon and silk with his salty tears.

“Forgive me. I meant not to hurt you.” The man whispers, holding Baekhyun close in fear that he might disappear if he lets go.

There is no hurt, no pain. There’s no anger, nor is there any resentment running through his blood. There is only relief and clarity; a sense of great belonging. How could he have contempt for the being that saved his life?

“Jongdae.” He continues to cry, finding some strength to grasp at the other’s prominent ankle.

“I am here, Baekhyun. I always have been.”


End file.
